


Suddenly I See

by SophiaHitchens



Category: Scent of a Woman (1992)
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic mention of suicidal thoughts, female!Charlie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHitchens/pseuds/SophiaHitchens
Summary: Após recuperar parcialmente sua visão, o Coronel Slade tem uma discussão com Charlie.female!Chalie





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heloísa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Helo%C3%ADsa).



-Não diga pra ninguém.  
Ela antecipara esse pedido e estava pronta para respondê-lo.  
-É claro que eu não vou dizer. É seu segredo, afinal. Mas eu também não vou mentir, Coronel. Se a Sra. Rossi vier me perguntar por que o senhor não esbarra mais nas coisas...  
-Eu já não esbarrava em nada com frequência. –Interrompeu.  
-Eu vou contar a ela. Me parece o justo a fazer. Deixar ela no escuro depois do tanto que ela se esforçou pelo senhor...  
-Eu já entendi, Charlie. Deus, quer parar com a lição de moral?  
Charlie ficou em silêncio, ressentida. Após tanto tempo, ela julgava que nada que o Coronel dissesse poderia machucá-la, mas com uma simples sentença ele mostrara que não perdera a prática.  
-À luz dos últimos acontecimentos, achei que você estaria mais feliz. – Ela disse finalmente. O Coronel permitiu que Charlie retornasse a conversa sem chamar atenção para sua breve infantilidade, pelo que ela ficou grata: Gostava de pensar em si mesma como alguém acima de tais comportamentos.  
-Algo ruim precisa acontecer para restaurar o equilíbrio do mundo quando coisas boas acontecem.  
-Coronel... – Charlie finalmente entendeu porque a recuperação parcial da própria visão não enchia o Coronel de alegria, e entender os motivos dele fez com que o coração dela se encolhesse e se quebrasse por ele.  
Charlie se levantou da poltrona na qual se enrodilhara e atravessou a sala, se postando logo atrás da figura alta que olhava para longe, sua forma emoldurada pelo caixilho da janela e obscurecida pela brancura da neve que caia em profusão lá fora.  
Como uma criança, ela estendeu a mão para o paletó dele, puxando o tecido com timidez para indicar o lugar em que ela estava. Tocar o Coronel não era mais tabu para Charlie: Após aquele ano, dificilmente seria, mas mesmo assim ela se sentia compelida a dar distância a ele, mostrar que ele poderia se afastar do que ela estava prestes a fazer.  
Dando mais um passo a frente, ela enrolou os braços ao redor dele vagarosamente. Charlie sentiu os músculos dele se tensionarem, mas mesmo assim não se afastou: Ele poderia fazer mais do que apenas ficar tenso se apenas quisesse se ver livre dela.  
-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Ela disse baixinho. O calor de sua própria respiração bateu nas costas dele e retornou para seu rosto. Ela nunca se importara em ser pequena, mas dessa vez a desvantagem era clara: Com seu pequeno corpo, ela não poderia abarcar todo aquele homem e apertá-lo contra si, como ela queria fazer.  
-Você tem ideia do quanto isso é ridículo? – Ele perguntou, a crueldade visitando seu tom novamente. – A pequena Charlotte Simms abraçando o temido Coronel Slade e dizendo que tudo ficará bem.  
-Nós já fizemos isso antes. – Ela o lembrou, tentando fazer com que ele percebesse que qualquer desespero que ele pudesse estar sentindo já fora superado antes.  
-Sim. – Ele respondeu realmente baixo, e ela sentiu a pequena agitação que a palavra causou na caixa torácica dele.  
Charlie apertou o Coronel mais contra si.  
-Eu não fui embora daquela vez. – “E não vou embora agora”, ela desejava que estivesse implícito.  
-Mas você vai um dia. – Ele se desvencilhou das mãos dela. – Te perder seria uma ótima maneira do universo mostrar para mim quem realmente manda.  
Em seguida, como se estivesse envergonhado da própria declaração, ele limpou a garganta.  
-Alguma ideia do que devo fazer agora, Charlie? Afinal você é a única com o GPA perfeito nessa sala.  
Ela ignorou a provocação dele.  
-Você precisa ir ao médico, Coronel. Por favor.  
Charlie sabia que o Coronel desprezava médicos, e que só pisava no hospital quando era estritamente necessário (ou seja, quando sua sobrinha insistia que ele precisava realizar algum exame), e que aquela seria uma batalha árdua, mas não estava disposta a voltar para a Baird sem ao menos sugerir a opção mais sensata.  
-Você sabe que eles nunca me ajudaram. Não sei como isso iria...  
-Você realmente não vê como isso poderia ajudar? – Ela o interrompeu. – Bom, deixe-me apontar que consultar um médico eliminaria sua ansiedade em relação a sua melhora consideravelmente.  
-Se eles me dissessem o que eu quero ouvir, é o que você quer dizer.  
O coração de Charlie se agitou por ele novamente.  
-Coronel... Sei que seria difícil ouvir que a melhora não é definitiva, mas não seria melhor saber logo se esse fosse o caso?  
Ele não respondeu. Charlie quis abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas sabia que ele não queria ser tocado: As mãos dele estavam enroladas em punhos, e ela teve certeza que, se ela fosse homem, o Coronel já teria socado sua cara há muito tempo.  
-Desculpe. – Ela se apressou em dizer.  
-Charlie. – O Coronel começou com um tom forçosamente controlado. – Ouvir que não há mais esperança agora definitivamente me mataria.  
Ela não soube o que responder a isso.


End file.
